


Firsts.

by witchcess



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchcess/pseuds/witchcess
Summary: A short excerpt of Na’na and G’raha, a moment in the tent turns into their silent confession.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s)





	Firsts.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt from friends to write their firsts!! I put two in one, first kiss and confession hehe. I am not a good writer so sorry for the grammar errors. Edit: I just realize there's a lot of issues I need to edit because Google doc really deleted and changed my words around jcchhlchlc. I'm so sorry!!!

**Short Prompts between Na’Na & G’raha Tia .**

**First** **Kiss & confession1?!?!?. ** .

Na’na had kissed many a time before, but never had she kissed someone that it felt to her, one so true. She often idolizes the idea of pressing her own lips along another mans. The comfort of it seemingly welcoming, and warming to the thought. There was a time, she imagined of having done so with Hauchefaunt. Regret, overwhelming her feelings when he had passed on to save her own life. It was around that time too, she had also thought - Ameryic another, but bearing no interest to the man ultimately. Far to versed in her role as Warrior of Light -Na’na did not feel it appropriate to even have means to pursue. Far later had the woman certainly dressed her mind after a bout of intoxication, of kissing Thancred in the dark cellar of Mor Dhona... However the two.... Always ended up in a fist fight in the end instead. Her and his idea of coping with feelings, never tiding well with another.

Yet, she never felt her heart have a want to exchange. To truly settle herself along another, with mouth in mind to take theirs for her own. It never really waned in on her to take action - but fervently she had always dreamed to one day act on it. Man after man, kiss after kiss. Nothing seemed to fill that desire. An overbearing dissatisfaction that she couldn’t understand. Nay, never the longing of strain between them, a mere moment of satisfaction. An inquiry to dress a need, she did not care nor thought of it after. Merely still hungering for another, as if to say she thought it would never be enough. Never enough.

What was enough?

There was a cascade of thoughts that seemed to blind her endlessly. Listless she often was, merely a ghost that seemed to walk among others often a time. The quiet mouse, who would become one alike a Couerl once she had her wits about her. However she was so much, so quiet, it often alarmed those around her. Distant were her eyes, gazing into a thought untold. Something deep down she knew was both childish, and unbecoming of a woman who wished to be a Knight of Light. 

Many Scions held thought that it was Na’na engrossed by the calling of the stars. Where as Y’sholta seemingly knowing better, had shrugged in answer, merely stating:

“It isn’t any of our business to think on it.”

Na’na would have been grateful had she heard of the passing sentence of gossip, but they were there... While she were here.

The Crystal Tower had been her endeavor as of late. A hand full of issues brought to the table, a place where Allagan history thrived. Within its depths rested eons of technology. Every day Cid would approximate new methods from their scavenges, wanting nothing more than to understand the depths of all that were available to him. Though, it was not the complexity of the tower and its depths that disturbed her, no-it was far more inconsequential to that.

Again.

A kiss.

Something seemingly so simple riddled in such a depth of emotions overtaking her mood, and diving it under. ‘Twas out right shameful to her, and even he was undoubtedly aware of the strain of her gazes. The manner of her energy, and how others seemed transfixed on the change therein. It bothered Na’na, and she could do naught to ail it but feel herself randomly flustered by her own girlish stupidities.

Ones that were further thrown into devastating moments of inner conflict, when she would make attempts to remedy it. 

A pursuit for a kiss.

A hunger that seemed to pain her to no end.

A want for something more than there may be to give.

Yet she was the Warrior of Light - A Knight in her eyes. Nay for no reason, the title fit her forward altruistic actions. She was different from most, in a sense that she took charge and action - if she wanted something she would engage on it. Upon acting on it, she would ascertain all were for chivalrous goals. She hath no means nor wonder about her, to do wrong to those she cared for, and how she cared for the world.... 

However, conflict -

How many a time the woman readied herself to affirm her own desires over one simple man? One who was riddled with such rich thought, and purpose. How would it be that she expected herself to come between a man, and his destiny? His motivation? His dedications? Na’na was oft a simple woman with girlish desires before him.

Such longing eyes that doused toward the male Mi’qote, often haunted him. In a way that he-G’raha Tia- himself could not quite understand. An unspoken thought he never truly fell into its depths of inquirey. Not when his mind was so focal in books, and with fingers perched constantly on the fabrics of their leathers. He who studied endlessly to acquire the title of Scholar, did not take the time to drown his mind in the ethics and mannerisms of others so deeply.

That is to say, he did not have want to do so. It merely was the fact of his long life of hardships. Straining his interpretation of others, often over sharing when it is he should listen. Or raising his voice in utter excitement-well there was no Krile around to help alleviate and direct some of G’rahas thoughts. Had she been here, he would concur with her as to why it was Na’na stared at him often so intensely it made him quiver in his boots so! Or that if he had done something wrong, to irritate her mood. Or perhaps she had fancy of him, 'Nonsense.'

He would state most plainly, to himself....

As such, the Mi’qote often held thought over the gaze his excitable friend: The Warrior of Light, would often give him. Naive he weren’t, but conflicted. Uncertain. She was no book to apprehend its meaning by merely flipping page by page - if this were the case he would eagerly act on it accordingly. Or again, inquire to Krile what he should do. Exchanging information, and comparing one another findings to find a applicant answer was the normal to him. If the intense longing stares were what he thought, Krile would clearly help answer his wonder about it. The thought of asking Cid, Biggs, Wedge, or even Rammbroes did not even occur to him.... Therein with that in mind, her longing looks could mean a plethora of things, and he did not know how to breech it’s meaning unto the silent air often shared between them. One of comfort. Full. Ever so the reason he struggled to break its warming silence. As busy as he were, he could not help but make the time to notice her. 

Yet even so, the silence was a dam holding back whatever truth was hidden there.

And he was truly - too scared to know it’s meaning.

And she - too frightened to understand what it would mean to her.

Then one day the Dam broke, 

he - a fool, and she - the idiot. 

The wanting and longing became a tad bit disorientating for them both. The closeness they would exchange after long walks, and talks about all things. Adventures and books of all sorts, she’d always be upon him. Hands brushing faintly, soft longing looks, red cheeks that would all but look inviting. Dressed with the small simple smile along them, honey color'd eyes that often reminded G'raha of tarts filled with sweet honey fillings. He knew not truly why he seemed to compare so many things when it came to her, to many things in life all around him. Alike the poet - No. Alike the Bard within him feasting on a muse that wished to burst forth with inspiration to write, and sing song with. No less with thanks from she alone.

Na'na was always the first to pull the flaps of his tent forth and in this moment, she bowed so teasingly. As if imposing on any status quo between man and woman. Always taking charge, and always being cordial toward him. She an idiot, and he a fool.

“You like smirking and thinking you are in charge, don’t you?” The question posed with a thick manner of discontent lingering within his voice. Seemingly a pitch of attitude that followed him into the tent, as he dropped his archery equipment. Rounding his shoulders to allow the knots of their endeavors that night not boggle him. The attitude came forth from his weariness, but also because most naturally he was sly and quick witted to spin statements with a sharp tongue at any minute.

“What of it? You always think yourself the one prone to bullying others, but when it is someone acts incline back toward ye. You have a mouth about you.” Na’na clicked her tongue, dropping the flap behind her. Entering his quarters with a pleasant bow, “My Prince.”

So she let forth a hearty chuckle comparing the other well akin to a Prince who only knew the tiding of good life. Demeaning those around him, with no right or experience to do so. However, she knew that G’raha was nothing like this - therein arose her teasing jest.

“Ha. Ha. Very funny. Enough with your fanatical titles,” A pause and having not thought through what words to come next. He answered for one, with a flushed face,”I suppose you would be accurately my Queen no? So then I am King now.”

G’raha continued the jest of course, but the woman adhered to the implication deeply. Having initially gone to take the leather of her cotton ware. Na’na had stopped consequentially, toward his statement. Rather abrupt had been her dismissal of her initial thoughts. Locks of long hair sliding betwixt her own finger tips, her eyes began to grow distant. Her mind elsewhere as she seemed to have spaced out in inquiry, to no one but herself. Gently the long locks of hair settled back behind her, after having been momentarily lifted from her movements, “Is that so?”

Her words fell off her lips in an odd somber tune. G’raha had noticed, the flicker of his ears inconspicuous to her sounds. Mi'qote, acting unconsciously as it always were.

“Well your fascination with Legends and old folk lore, especially the ones from old Ishgard before the first Archbishop took his reign. It made me remember somethings. Though….” He suddenly began in clear thought, “I would say you are more like my Knight in this silly thought of it. Did you know Allagans too, used a similar royal system of power-”

G’raha self imposed the imagery with his fingers resting beneath his chin, idly imagining the scenario as he had done before with their other exchanges. Babbling off a truth and fact of history he knew so readily to give. Rather this one seemed to have a painted difference to it - nay to him as of yet. Though to she, who had softly walked over to him from behind. Such silent mannerisms were unbecoming of her, but a trait G’raha knew her to have in her more quieter, and shyer moments. 

G’raha did not know she had walked over, reaching for his other hand. Squeezing it slightly, causing the thoughts he had in its nonsense to break forth. Head turning over to see her, him having merely only an inch on her own height. It was strange though, it made it impossible for him to ignore the humbled expression she seemed to wear, “Nana?”

The hand was squeezed again at his gentle calling of her. Losing forth the Mi’qote style of her name to connotate how it were the two were close. The woman in question took forth his hand after that dressed moment, and rose it toward her lips. She had read of this, with her studies of Ishgard. Knew of it, from the exchanges of Allgan folk long ago... Useless information to others, however for Na'na it struck a chord. It’s actions and its meaning. A sovereign exchange often shared between those in a high house, and the other swearing unto the other.

“I’d rather your Knight, then a Queen. If it would mean I would keep you out of trouble. For all that you are worth, I would not see harm come unto you.” Pressed against the back of his hand, she kissed there. The air about them a tad bit too serious for G’raha’s own understanding, as it were. He a man never desired by women, because of his cursed eyes. Where Mi’qote alike were highly superstitious folk. Shunned since he were young, and exiled in all but existence. The male did not understand why he found himself in this position. The Warrior of Light should not be taking fancy of someone of his stature, not like this. Nay in this manner.

Almost too quickly he shamefully acted out in retort of this, G’raha reared his hand away clasping them at his sides. Blinking the weary away, out of what and how to take the antics that occurred. Though Na’na herself seemed more conflicted, ashamed, and embarrassed then he. She lost on how to take his reaction, and he lost on how to understand what occurred.

Silence came upon them, the Dam reared itself hold as the cracks were beginning to form along its hold.

“I didn’t mean to make you-..“ She began.

“I don’t know how to-...” He breathed.

Silence again.

Na’na shamefully looks away, and he having failed whatever response he needed to give to the other, merely reaches out with his hands cusping either side of her shoulders, “Wait….”

He gulps, and she returns to gaze back at him. That same longing look upon her that he wasn’t entirely sure its meaning over. He had thought it mean’t she were mad, though as he began to speak. G’raha had thought her a woman so somber. Lonely- he realized the longing look was one he often gave so young. Having dropped his desire of family and love. For great books, and tall tell tales of Hero’s that he wished to become so much like. So that.... So that maybe-maybe, all would love and remember him. That the longing of appreciation, and desire that settled deep within his mind as a child. One that wanted, yearned - desired to be someone so much like she.

A Warrior of Light.

‘’Was she then? The same?’ His thought pursed. Words began. G'raha shook his head, having been lost in thought. Staring down at her doe like confusion. Na'na having gently reached to touch upon the Aether scale hanging from his neck. It was when she touched her, he affirmed with a gently lofty shake of his head, 'No that's impossible, all love her and have reason to.'

“What you said…. It’s foolish to want to say that when you are the Warrior of Light and - you’ve the whole world about you.” Whatever he had said did not seem to change her expression, but for some reason... He had made it far worse, the male couldn't fully understand the deep hurt of what he said had placed upon her. It made him have a short moment of breath- having forgotten how to breathe, “I’m sorry.”

He merely states, ears pressed down along his head, and tail feeling so heavy as it dragged along the floor now. G’raha didn’t understand how to respond to her, to make the woman before her chime with the flowery look of happiness. One she so often would have when they both were out on small adventures. One that he felt the world knew her for. One that encouraged all around her, charming morale and breathing such life of it before her. By merely existing and breathing - he was nothing to compare to her.

“Raha.” Nana’s lips were soft, and G’raha watched them as she made mention of his name so personally. Their closeness becoming all too consciously aware to him, when he could now take note of her breath. The subtle scent of ale mixed in with the cleanly pristine scent of Mint she had cleaned her teeth with. There as he focus'd further on her, and the pleasant natural aroma of her body. G'raha could do naught but smile slightly. All too aware, this woman did naught but work hard in a world that wanted all too much of her….Including himself. He allowed his fantasy of Hero's cloud his judgement so much so, as this was his friend. This was someone far too important to he, for him to place her at such a high pedestal so that she may fall forth from.

He meant to speak again, dawning the realization of his folly. How it was he wanted to answer on it. However, she-with her calm face. Longing expression that seemed daunting to him but, all too alluring. The further he thought more upon it. Na’na had already moved closer. The heat of her body coming against his chest. Hesitant he were, taking charge the other had always been. It broke his attempt of words, having only uttered a mush of dialect. Ending with her name once more, shifting closely. Gripping her shoulders. Unaware that both their tails were twitching from the adrenaline and passionate feelings that he was uncertain to describe. All of it, rushing along his nerves.

An adventure that had spurred into motion.

Just like that, the dam had broke. All to certain he was aware of her taste. Her scent, and she all too aware of how his own lips were as seemingly inviting as they were before-but satisfying. So satisfying, she was uncertain of what feeling she had felt when her mind began to spin. Finding her hand that settled upon the measuring tool, now gripping tightly at the sides of his shoulders. She stifled a subtle plea between her lips, it slipped without her meaning too. Far too eager for him -and yet a heavenly sound for him. One that caused G’raha to rear up and away so suddenly. Allowing the pop of their lips to have been loud as well as it had been so sudden.

His eyes were wide, slits seemingly shaping in full as he took in her entire form. While her own seemed to take in his. They had grown wider, and the two held such captivation of one another. She did not look surprised, merely amused by his reaction. Na’na did naught but allow a gentle chortle take forth. One that seemed to fill her belly full, “Raha.”

She stated at the end of her laughs, G’raha simply in a daze having felt he had never heard a sound so sweeter. Nay, not any chord he could play or come to sing could replicate what heavenly piece he had just heard. 

The gentle plea -

the warm laughter.

“I think that I am in lo-...”

Na’na had wanted to begin, to confess in full. To tell the story of her heart and the somber that lied therein. That for weeks she had held such feelings of affirmations. A softness that filled her over, a dam that would burst at any moment. Having built over as each moment they spent made time fly so fast between them.

G’raha had kissed her this time. Seeing well the passionate envelop her eyes. The change of the longing expression into something distinctly different - grossly all to aware of her existence, and want to taste her once again. He had not hesitated, as if the kiss were his answer. As if he had forgotten his red eye, and their apparent cursed meaning to him. That the world had shunned him once, but in her eyes... On her face and there within her lips - there she welcomed him. 

As if his world could rest pleasantly in the affirmation of her hymns-words of love he felt she would give. Or Moans, as his mind began to swirl into the depths of his own frantic images of her now, but there he felt himself belonging again. In this kiss, in her words, he wanted to be along with her and had not cared if he would ever matter to the world. So long as he could matter to her.

And oh how deeply she felt the same.


End file.
